The Three Little Pigs
by Siadow9466
Summary: My version of the Three Little Pigs. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is the story of the three little pigs.

One day, the first pig built his house out of straw.

He didn't know why, only because he thought that nobody ever destroys a house made of straw.

The next pig built one out of sticks, and the last one built one out of bricks.

Then the hungry wolf came along.

He decided to eat the first pig, as everyone always destroys the house made from straw first.

The third pig heard about the wolf and ran to protect his brother.

The third pig threw a brick at him, knocking down the first pig behind him.

The second pig threw the wolf in a well.

Then the first pig became angry that the third pig knocked him down.

They then started fighting.

In the middle of the fight, the first pig threw a vat of boiling water atop the third pig.

The third pig jumped out of the way and the vat splashed the second pig.

Now all three pigs were angry at each other.

They fought viciously, using whatever materials they had.

The first pig threw haystacks, the second pig threw fire (he caught the sticks on fire), and the third pig swung a hammer made out of bricks.

Soon they started a violent war.

The sheep, goats, and oxen sided with the first pig, the cows and chickens sided with the second pig, and the third pig had the horses and the ducks on his side.

After 3 months of fighting, the pigs finally decided to forgive each other.

However, the wolf had then recovered from the incident and wanted revenge.

He stormed off, licking his lips at the thought of a pork chop for dinner.

The pigs again heard about his plan and decided to build a fort, with straw, sticks, and bricks.

When the wolf finally came, he started trying different ways to get in.

First, he tried blowing it down. (Like that will really work)

Then, he tried burning it down. (Bricks don't burn)

Next, he tried digging under the foundations. (He was crushed)

Finally, he tried using a battering ram.

The force of the impact knocked down the front door.

The wolf walked in, only to be stopped by the alarm.

The ear piercing noise soon made the pigs wake up from their nap.

They quickly went to their battle stations and manned the cannons.

Soon there were cannonballs, watermelons, and tanks crashing down on the wolf. (How they got a tank, I don't know)

Knowing he had no chance, the wolf retreated.

The pigs cheered at their new victory and invited everyone to a party in honor of the wolf's defeat.

They then lived happily ever after. (Until Chapter 2 that is)

THE END

xxXxx

As I said, there will be a Chapter 2. And a Chapter 3. A Chapter 4? I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

The Three Little Pigs Chapter 2

EDIT: I fixed some of the paragraphs used…

Lolz. I also used the word "Then" about a thousand times… Oh well. This was made when I was MUCH younger… And MUCH more… bad at writing xD I hope you'll enjoy this anyway…

xxXxx

"Move along!" the guards yelled as they shoved the wolf into his cell.

The wolf frowned at his luck. First he was attacked by pigs with tanks, cannonballs, and watermelons. Then he was caught by the police and taken to jail for breaking and entering.

Now he would have to think of how to escape.

He inspected the room, looking for anything that could help him with this task.

There was no luck. All he found was an old paperclip, a piece of string, a magnet, a scrap piece of paper, and a small pocket knife. He'd thought about cutting the bars with the knife, but it was dull and the bars were sterling steel alloy mixed with titanium.

Then he got an idea. He asked the guard for a small pen and started writing.

The next day, the guard came in to inspect the cage. The wolf was sleeping (or appeared to be) and it was easy to look around and relock the door.

The wolf woke up. He then put his plan to action.

"Guard?" he asked in a raspy voice. "Can I get some water?" The guard agreed halfheartedly and left.

The wolf then used the paperclip and tied it around a bar. Next, he got the piece of paper and folded it into a paper airplane. Finally, he got the string and put it over another bar.

When the guard came back, he handed the wolf the water. The wolf took a sip and splashed it over the guard's face. Then he threw a paper airplane into his eye. The guard kneeled down, rubbing his eyes.

The wolf quickly grabbed the magnet and got the key to fly to his hand. He unlocked the door and ran to the interrogation room. There he went to a nearby window and jumped through.

He finally ran to the Rocky Mountains. The police could not find him in the mountains and assumed him dead.

But the wolf was well and alive, seeking revenge.

The Three Pigs' Fort

The pigs had a carefree time after the wolf was gone.

The first pig got rich through stocks and shared it among his brothers.

The second pig became a researcher and solved some of the world's mysteries.

Finally, the third pig became a movie star and starred in many movies, such as Charlotte's Web and Babe.

After some time they all settled down and could relax for a long while. So after 2 months, the wolf was finally able to go out in the open again.

He first went to a local store and bought the necessary items. Then he went to the pigs' fort. With his eight tanks, he quickly knocked down the towers.

"No!" the first pig yelled. "You knocked down our fort!"

"No!" the second pig yelled. "You destroyed our money!"

"No!" the third pig yelled. "You burned the hairs of our chinny chin chins!"

The pigs were especially mad at the last one. They grabbed their grenade launchers and began shooting.

"Ha!" the wolf yelled in response. "I'm wearing indestructible armor! You can't destroy me!"

The pigs tried everything they could, but with no luck. The wolf was too strong.

After the pigs failed to destroy the wolf's armor, the wolf got his F-17s and began shooting down the pigs. The pigs quickly ran away from the indestructible wolf.

"We need a plan," the first pig whispered. "We need something to stop the wolf."

"But what?" the second pig argued. "We have nothing to stop him with."

The third pig grinned evilly. "I think I might have something."

They made a plan.

Meanwhile, the wolf bought himself a mansion out of the money he stole and made robots to guard it. Then the pizza truck came.

"Special delivery for the wolf!" said the driver.

The wolf came out. "Delivery? I don't remember ordering a pizza."

"So we should just go away then?" the second pizza deliverer asked.

"No, no." the wolf said greedily. "I remember now. I ordered it for an um…. special occasion."

The wolf took the pizza and set it on the table. Next he ordered his guards to prepare his dinner. The wolf went upstairs to relax until the robots finished.

The third pig opened the pizza lid and jumped off the counter. (Don't ask how he fit into a pizza box) Then he went to the basement and set the bomb. Finally, he ran out the door, jumped into the car, and drove away.

The robots scratched their heads. The wolf came down for dinner and opened the pizza box.

It was empty.

The wolf frowned. If this was a practical joke, he wasn't laughing. Then the bomb exploded, leaving the robots as scrap metal and the wolf rocketing out of the chimney.

Coincidentally, he landed right into the pigs' van.

They tied him up and stuffed him in a closet. Then they drove to the police station and the police arrested him. Unfortunately, the wolf had a lock pick and got away.

The wolf ran to another country and never bothered the pigs again.

The End

xxXxx

I have decided! There WILL be a chapter 3! I just got an amazing idea and have decided to post it later. Here is that preview on the back of books! _The pigs finally settled down and relaxed the rest of their lives. Their children inherited their money and became very wealthy at the beginning of their lives. But they aren't the only one who passed on the family legacy. The wolf has a child too—who hungers revenge for his father. What will happen with this new foe?_


End file.
